gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02
|cost = Cr. 48,040 |aspiration = NA |engine = 3.2-liter Alfa Romeo V6 engine |torque = 221.3 ft-lb / 4,800 rpm |power = 246 BHP / 6,200 rpm |pp = 427 PP |speed = 7.5 seconds |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 7.2 seconds |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 3179 cc |length = |width = |height = }} The Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Ten colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Blu Metallizzato *Nero Luxor *Blu Cosmo Metallizzato *Nero Metallizzato *Grigio Metallizzato *Azzurro Gabbiano Metallizzato *Grigio Sterling Metallizzato *Verde Boreale *Bianco Nuvola In-game description "A monster front-wheel drive with a unique look and incredible performance." The 147 represented part of Alfa Romeo's new philosophy of on-the-edge styling with straightforward driving character when it made its debut at the Turin Motor Show in 2000. Derived from the same platform as the popular 156, but in hatchback form, the 147 represented the successor for 145 and 146. The car's dimensions were what you would expect from a compact hatchback; measuring 166 inches, 68 inches, and 56 inches overall length, width, and height respectively. It weighed in at a lean 1200 kg, making it as agile as it was economical. The engine variations were relatively abundant, including a 118 BHP 1.6-liter inline-4 and a 147 BHP 2.0-liter inline-4. There was also a diesel engine in the mix, a 1.9-liter unit. In May 2003, the GTA was added, equipped with a 3.2-liter DOHC V6 that pumped out an impressive 246 BHP and 221.3 ft-lb of torque. It came mated to a 5-speed and 6-speed manual gearbox, as well as the Magnetic Marelli-built Selespeed semi-automatic transmission. The combination of choice was the V6 with the Selespeed gearbox. It made the driving experience similar to that of piloting a Touring race car. It even looked the part because of widened fenders that housed wide 225/47R17 tires. The car could reach a top speed of 153 mph making it one of the most formidable and hottest hatches in the world. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo New Cars Dealership for 48,040 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 48,040 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for approximately 43,693 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 48,040 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car can be found inside the game files of Gran Turismo Concept, implying that at some point during the development of the game, the car would have made an appearance as a playable vehicle. Although this car ended up being unused, it is still accessible through the use of cheat devices. Videos File:Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02 Notes Category:GT Concept Secret Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Winners of Japan Car of the Year Category:Level 2 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode